A New Day
by 3Void
Summary: In a world on the brink of collapse, a young man is pulled into the ranks of the God Eaters. With no life to go back to he can only push forward toward an uncertain future. Will his ending be a happy one or will the cruelty of reality crush him and leave nothing behind? Behold the journey of the Far East Branch's first New-Type God Eater and the challenges he will face. OCX?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer For The Whole Story: All copyright belongs to the original owners/creators and producers. I don't own anything aside from the content I create and/or make up. For anything else that I use that isn't from Gods Eater Burst or my imagination, it will be credited to its creator.**

Character Info:

Hair Style: 11

Hair Color: 1 (Black)

Face: 13

Skin: 5

Top: 6 (Formal Top)

Bottom: 6 (Formal Bottom)

Voice: 10

* * *

Anxiety. Apprehension. Unease.

Three words that did a fine job of describing just how he felt at the moment. Anxiety in face of the new future ahead of him. Apprehension at taking the first step toward that future, knowing that it was filled to the brim with danger and death. Unease in knowing that it was too late to go back, too late to fade into the background and hope no one found him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long" a voice echoed from around him. The room he stood in looked as if many battles had taken place inside of it. Claw marks and bullet holes decorated the walls and floors. Inside his mind he knew what had been the cause of them but he held down the thought in favor of paying attention to the voice who continued speaking.

"Now then, let me welcome you...to humankind's last fortress, Fenrir." Even through the distortion of the speaker, he was able to pick out the pride in the man's voice.

'Last fortress?' he questioned mentally, 'Only to those who work for you.' Fenrir only gave refuge to those who were valuable to it, i.e anyone who worked for them. The rest of the populace had to make due with the Outer Ghettos and risk becoming food for any Aragami who came too close.

"I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters."

God Eaters. A name that represented both hope and despair amongst the last vestiges of humanity. Hope, for they were the last guardians, the last line of defense against the imminent threat of the Aragami menace. Despair, for they were only small in number and if the rumors were true they died almost constantly and thus needed to be replaced all the time; replaced by people like him.

"Please try to relax a little," the voice advised "You'll get better results that way."

The unspoken question of 'What happens if I don't get good results?' reverberated in his mind. The young boy gulped a little at the possible answer. It couldn't be anything but bad.

"When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room" the voice ordered.

Biting his lip in nervousness, the boy began to walk toward the machine located in the center of the room. He idly noted that the silence magnified the sound of his beating heart. His feet stopped in front of the red machine that was emblazoned with the symbol of Fenrir. His eyes traveled down toward what looked like a sword with a bulky hilt. 'What's this?' he wondered.

No further instructions were given and the weapon was just standing there. It was only natural that he would reach out and grab the weapon. He soon regretted his action when the top half of the machine snapped down on his wrist. A wave of panic washed over him as he tried to pull his arm back but it wouldn't budge. A slight tickling sensation emanated from the appendage before the tickling turned into burning and the burning became a stabbing pain.

A scream escaped his throat as his knees gave out underneath him. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, all he could do focus on was the pain. Just as the pain reached its apex, it suddenly stopped. A whirring noise along with the relieved pressure on his wrist told him that the machine had finished its task. Of course, all he could do was lay there on his knees, labored breathes escaping his lips. He barely noticed that he was still holding the hilt of the weapon.

"Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch's "New-Type" God Eaters."

* * *

"Hey you want some gum?"

He glanced at the boy who sat beside him on the couch with a look of appreciation. Gum would do wonders to calm his nerves after what had happened a couple of minutes ago. After passing the Aptitude Test, the young man had been ordered to stay in what looked to be a lobby until it was time to have his medical checkup. He had been tempted to ask what the machine had done to him exactly, aside from attaching the red armlet to his wrist, but he decided that the question would be answered for him sooner or later. It wasn't as if they'd just send him out without any foreknowledge right?

The boy next to him dug inside his pockets but came out with nothing. "Oh, I'm all out." he said. "Looks like I just used the last piece. Sorry 'bout that."

A sigh escaped his lips. Why would the guy offer him gum without knowing for sure if he had any?

"I am Kota Fujiki." the boy introduced himself.

Oh, it was just an attempt at introducing himself. Still though, why offer gum of all things? Now he had a need for it that probably wouldn't be satisfied anytime soon. "I-"

"So you were a match, too?" Kota interrupted.

He waited a moment just in case the yellow clad boy said anything more. After a few seconds he responded, "Yeah I was."

Kota smiled. "That makes two of us... You must be my age...or maybe a little older..."

"A little older sounds about right" he said smugly. This kid was crazy if he thought he was older out of the two of them.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!" Kota quickly shot back.

"Sure you are." he cooly replied.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of heels clacking on the floor reached his ears. He glanced away from Kota and saw a sight that left him staring dumbly.

A tall woman stepped in front of him and Kota. She wore white pants that had some sort of fishnet pattern along both of her thighs, revealing the skin underneath. For upper wear she had on a jacket with a similar color scheme. It provided very ample cleavage, something that would of have kept his attention if not for the face above it. He was sure the woman wouldn't appreciate his lack of respect.

Her black hair cascaded down her face, which was set in a stern expression, and a beauty mark completed the image of beautiful, middle-aged woman.

"Stand up." she commanded.

"Hm?" both he and Kota let out. They were still focusing on the wonderful sight in front of them and had yet to fully come back to reality.

"I said stand up!" this time she was louder and a lot more forceful, "On your feet!"

Attempting to make up for his mistake he quickly stood up, his back as straight as a pole, head poised up, and hand set on his forehead in some poor attempt at a salute. Yep, she was definitely not in his league. Not that she'd actually go for someone his age...or would she?

"I'm on a tight schedule so I'll be keeping this short." Her face kept that stern expression which shot down his hopes. "My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your advisor."

"This is your schedule – after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic." she quickly listed off. "We are the one's who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting."

_'And the dying.' _he added silently.

"If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a 'Yes.' Understood?"

There was slight pause as he tried to digest all of this new information. It was still so surreal for him, being a God Eater and he was still coming to terms with it all. Unfortunately, the woman either didn't notice or simply didn't care.

"Answer Me!"

"Yes ma'am!" both he and Kota shouted.

Satisfied for now, Tsubaki continued. "Alright, let's begin the medical checkups. We'll start with you."

She was looking at him so that meant he'd be going before Kota. For some reason it felt like a small victory over the other boy.

"Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then. This is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a. 'The Den'. Make sure you pay respects to the members of your team."

With that the woman walked away and he had to fight the urge to stare at her figure as she did so. Instead he turned his attention back to Kota who was still stuck in his own salute. "Uh, I think you can stop doing that now. She's gone man."

The effect was instantaneous. The orange haired boy's posture relaxed and he let out a long sigh. "Phew, for a second there it felt like she was about to use that clipboard on us."

He chuckled at the joke. "As long we don't mess up, I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." he said. Then again, from what he had seen of Kota so far such an event was probably not too unlikely. He made a mental note to himself to be there for when it happened.

"So anyway, what's your name?"

Raising his eyebrows, he gave the other boy a questioning look.

Kota rolled his eyes. "I gave you my name so it's only fair if you tell me yours."

"Oh." Well that was obvious. He had to stop that nasty habit of not telling anyone his name. "The name's Addison. Addison Hale."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this first chapter seemed a lot longer in open office. Okay so if it isn't obvious, this story is basically going to be a play through of Gods Eater Burst. I will make some changes in dialogue, character interactions, and other things due to the protagonist not being so silent anymore. Although there is a chance I may make changes to the plot or alter events if I feel it'll enhance the story more. Updates for the story won't be constant but I'll try my best. Other then all that, just know that this won't be the average length of chapters. Please Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Info:**

**Hair Style: 11**

**Hair Color: 1 (Black)**

**Face: 13**

**Skin: 5**

**Top: 6 (Formal Top)**

**Bottom: 6 (Formal Bottom)**

**Voice: 10**

* * *

After parting ways with Kota, Addison made it his mission to get lost in the Far East Branch's base. '_So far so good,' _he thought seeing as how he had absolutely no idea where he was or where he was going at the moment. His surroundings consisted of multiple hallways filled with doors which most likely led to someone's living quarters. Green carpentry lined the floors and Fenrir's logo was plastered on it at every intersection. He hadn't been told of where he would stay while living in the base and he suspected that maybe they were saving that for after his medical checkup.

It made him wonder if the reason why was because there might be…unexpected side-effects. If he was the 'first' New-Type God Eater then maybe they were just feeling him out to see if anything strange occurred. The thought that he was nothing but an experiment to these people put a bad taste in his mouth.

Speaking of his medical checkup it was probably almost time for it. Looking up at the clock on a nearby wall Addison saw that the time was now two thirty. That meant he had thirty minutes to find where his checkup was to occur and get there on time. Getting lost did not seem like a good idea anymore. He needed to find someone who knew their way around but the hallway he found himself in was practically deserted.

"What a puny reward. Rations are getting worse, too." A voice sounded from around the corner.

'Lucky break,' he thought as a young man came around the corner and noticed him. The guy wore a green jacket with a purple and dark blue shirt…thing under it. It looked as if it was connected to the short pants he also wore but Addison was unsure. Aside from his strange attire he had red messy hair that was poorly concealed by a black baseball cap. The red armlet on his wrist identified the stranger as a God Eater. "Hey you're new. Oh, you're one of those rookies." The boy said after getting a good look at Addison.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I came in like an hour ago." Addison said. "Do you know your way around here? I'm pretty much lost."

The red haired boy gave him a look before shaking his head in annoyance. Was it really that bad that he got lost in this damn maze? "Tch, rookies," the boy spat out. "Yeah I know my way around. Come on I'll lead you to the elevator."

The boy led Addison around some corners before the two finally arrived at their destination. "Just press the button, go in, press the up button and you'll get there." The boy explained it as if he was speaking to a child which only irked Addison.

"I know how to use an elevator, jerk." he muttered that last bit. He pressed the button and waited for the lift to arrive.

Instead of leaving, the boy gave Addison a final look before nodding to himself as if deciding something. "Word of advice rookie; here in the Den we get paid a lot compared to the others but it's not nearly enough to cover risking your life. Just do enough not to get killed. Without your life, you're nothing!" After giving his piece the boy walked away.

The lift finally arrived and Addison stepped inside but not before glancing at the red head. Do enough not to get killed? Sounded like a good plan. Still though, they were supposed to be the protectors of humanity. Even if they were somewhat expendable in the long run, was pragmatic thinking like that really going to work? When the door opened and Addison found himself back in the main lobby, he actually felt some gratitude toward the guy from earlier. "I honestly thought that he was leading me somewhere else for a moment there. Now whe-"

"Oh are you the one Tsubaki's been looking for?"

To his right was a girl. She wore clothes similar to some of the mechanics who had taken his God Arc after his aptitude test. Her distinguishing feature was the fact that she left the jumpsuit unzipped so it fell at her hips.

"She's looking for me?" he asked.

"She said if I saw someone wandering about, to tell that person to go see Tsubaki. She's the woman in white on the floor below us. She's pretty scary, so you'd better hurry." the girl quickly explained.

A chill ran down his spine at the thought of a truly angry Tsubaki. He quickly made his way down the steps. He saw the woman standing in front of the desk, clipboard in hand like last time. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

* * *

"Hmm, you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected. Good to see you New-Type!"

"You…were counting?" Addison asked in disbelief. The pink haired girl outside the room wasn't lying when she said that this guy was eccentric. The newly instated New-Type God Eater stood inside a small room located on the laboratory floor of the Fenrir base. It would have looked like any other normal room if not for the setup of monitors and wires in the center where the eccentric man sat. Standing next to the mechanical setup was a tall blonde man wearing a long white coat.

"I'm Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami technology R&D" the doctor introduced himself. He suddenly began to type along the keyboard in front of him, his eyes traveling from monitor to monitor. "Well…we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard."

Addison could only nod awkwardly at the doctor. This was the guy in charge of everything to do with Aragami technology? That meant he would know the answer to any questions regarding the red armlet Addison now wore. "Dr. Sakaki, can you tell me what this armlet does?"

The doctor briefly looked at the young man in front of him before going back to his work on the computer. "There'll be time for questions later I assure you. Don't worry about the armlet, it shouldn't have any adverse effects on you…in theory."

Addison gulped. In theory?

Just then, the blonde man who stood next to Sakaki and his computer spoke. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't worry our new recruit doctor."

Sakaki could only chuckle in response. "Is it my fault that they're always this jumpy in the beginning? Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared. Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?"

The blonde man turned toward the doctor with a tired sigh. "Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters." When he turned back toward Addison he had a more measured look. "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My Name is Johannes von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region."

'_Was he there?'_ Addison thought, referring to when he had taken the Aptitude test. Now that the young God-Eater thought about it, Johannes' voice did sound similar to the one from earlier, if you cut out the fact that the speakers had distorted it a little.

"Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you." Johannes continued

"He's a former techie, too you know," Sakaki cut in, "'The New-Types' medical checkups interest you to no end, right Johannes?"

Johannes gave the doctor a scowl. "I decided to retire as a techie because we have you. Keep that in mind."

"Did you really ever retire though?"

The question was innocent enough but Addison felt that it held a deeper meaning if the lingering silence that followed it meant anything. Whatever relationship these two had, the New-Type God Eater could say with full confidence that it was most likely a complicated one. Definitely something he didn't want to get involved in during his time in Fenrir.

"I'll try my best." Addison said, breaking the silence. He shuffled nervously under both of their stares but thankfully Sakaki went back to whatever was on his monitor.

"Hmm…Now then, this is where the real fun starts." Addison's ears perked up. "Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more. Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay, and to gather materials which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advanced base, as well as to complete the impending 'Aegis Project'."

"Ugh, Look at these numbers!" Sakaki piped up from his seat. The look of wonder on his face unnerved Addison somewhat but he brought his focus back toward the director.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the Aegis Project?" Addison asked.

"The Aegis Project is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench," Johannes explained.

Addison's eyes widened in disbelief. "T-that's possible?" he finally let out once the surprise faded away. The ghettos, in contrast to the Fenrir base, wereny fully protected like the Fenrir Base. There were times when the Anti-Aragami Wall failed to keep the Aragami out and thus it was under constant threat by the Aragami. If what the director was saying was true, then that meant everyone living in the ghetto wouldn't be in danger all the time.

"It's still in its developing stages but I can assure you that it is indeed possible," the director answered, "Once the project is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while."

Any excitement in Addison faded away at the director's last words. _'At least for a while huh?' _The thought was a depressing one. If this Aegis Project didn't permanently solve the problem of the Aragami then what was the point of investing any effort into it? Surely the director wasn't telling him everything about this project and if he wasn't then why?

"Amazing! So this is what a New-Type is like!" Sakaki exclaimed from his seat again.

Johannes scowled at the doctor this time. "Paylor, you're disrupting my lecture."

"Oh, sorry about that." the doctor apologized, "I was just so taken aback by these stats. I merely got carried away."

Addison slightly blushed at the doctors compliment. Was he really that impressive? After the armlet had been attached to his arm, Addison had been given a few minutes to recover before he was ordered to take a few swings and perform a few maneuvers with the strange weapon, the God Arc. It didn't seem too important at the time but the New-Type couldn't help but feel that whatever the doctor was looking at right now was a result of that.

"At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake," the director continued, "So give it your best effort."

"Like I said earlier, I'll try the best that I can." Addison said.

Johannes gave the New-Type a pointed look before smirking slightly. "All right, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you Paylor. Send me the data when you're done." The director exited the room leaving Addison and Sakaki as its only occupants. A few minutes passed by before Sakaki finally looked up from his monitors to Addison.

"Okay we're good to go now. Lie down on that bed, will you?"

Addison looked around the room for the aforementioned bed but the closest thing was a blue sofa. "Uh Doctor, there aren't any beds in here."

"Nonsense, there's one over there in the corner." Sakaki pointed toward the sofa.

Instead of arguing further Addison shrugged and laid down on the couch.

"You'll feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room." The doctor stood up from his seat and made his toward the couch. Addison was a naturally nervous person so when the visage of the doctor's eager smile came into sight, a cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Just a little cat nap, so to speak. You'll get about 10,800 seconds. Sweet dream!"

How long was ten thousand seconds in minutes? Why the hell did he need to be asleep for a medical checkup? And why was the doctor smiling so…eager…ly. The barrage of questions going through Addison's mind died down as a sudden wave of drowsiness hit him. Dammit if he didn't wake up he was going to be…so…pisss…zzz….

* * *

Addison eyes blinked open as the dregs of unconsciousness faded from his mind. It took a moment before his eyes adjusted to the bright lights on the ceiling and when they finally did he took a long look at his surroundings. _'At least the doctor wasn't lying when he said that I'd be in my own room when I woke up.' _he thought while still looking at his new living quarters.

Despite the limited space he could, with all confidence, say that it was a great improvement over how he lived before he became a God Eater. Next to the bed he laid on was a dresser which was hopefully filled with the clothes he brought with him earlier and it had small lamp on top of it. On the opposite side of the room were two small couches that surrounded a coffee table. Speaking of coffee, there was a coffee machine on a counter along with a sink which meant he also had a small kitchen area all too himself.

The only thing missing was a personal bathroom. _'Guess I can't have everything.' _he thought solemnly. The most eye catching things in his new room was one of the black and red machines he had seen in the lobby earlier and a small mural that brought a bit of life to the room. It depicted something he had never seen before, a sprawling green field underneath a blue sky. _'I wonder if this kind of place even exists nowadays' _

Before he could turn his attention toward the strange machine in the corner a chime noise sounded throughout the room. He blinked for a moment before another one went off. "Oh!" He realized that it was some sort of doorbell which meant that someone wanted to talk with him. He made his way toward the door and opened it. Kota stood on the other side, still dressed in the clothes he had on earlier.

"Yo Addison!" Kota said, giving him a smile.

The New-Type quirked his eyebrow. "Kota? What is it?" Addison asked.

"Well, I just had my own checkup a while ago and Dr. Sakaki told me to give you a visit. We're supposed to report for combat training remember? " The orange haired boy explained.

Addison ran a finger along his jaw as he tried to remember Tsubaki's words from earlier. "Oh yeah, I remember something like that. When's that supposed to be again?"

Kota shrugged. "I don't know."

A sense of foreboding formed in Addison's mind as he recalled the black armlet that Tsubaki had on her wrist. If she was in charge of new recruits then that meant…"You do realize that Tsubaki's probably in charge of our training right?"

There was a moment of silence between Addison and Kota before both came to the horrible realization that Tsubaki was in charge of their combat training and they were probably late. Before long both of them were running through the halls trying to locate the elevator. Kota had somehow forgotten despite just arriving on the floor and Addison just had a terrible sense of direction.

"How could you not know when training was supposed to start?"

"Dr. Sakaki didn't tell me!"

"And you didn't bother to ask him?"

"Hey! You didn't ask him too!"

"You were the last one!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" a startlingly familiar voice yelled causing both boys to freeze up.

Addison located the source of the noise and blanched a little.

Tsubaki stood at the intersection of the hall, signature clipboard in hand and shooting them the deadliest glare the New-Type had ever seen. Acid was practically pouring from her eyes. "Can the both of you explain why you're yelling and running through the halls?"

Addison almost pointed out the fact that she had also yelled not even a minute ago. Then his survival instincts kicked in so he told her the truth instead. "W-we were just trying to find the elevator so we could report for combat training." Addison quickly explained. Kota could only nod to affirm his friend's words.

Tsubaki continued to glare at both of them before she gave a tired sigh. "I came down here to inform the both of you that training was scheduled in an hour."

Addison coughed a nervous laugh; Kota just gulped.

"Of course that was the plan, but seeing as how both of you are so eager then we can start immediately. Follow me." With that said she walked off.

Not wanting to earn even more of her ire, both boys silently followed her. Addison had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day for him.

* * *

"The objective is to train up your instincts and combat ability. We're going to give you three targets that you have to defeat. During this training session we'll attempt to walk you through so that you become accustomed to using your God Arc." Tsubaki explained over the announcer system.

Addison could only nod to make it clear that he understood. He stood inside the same room he first became a God Eater in except the machine from earlier was missing. His God Arc was firmly grasped in his right hand and he idly noted that it was lighter than it was earlier. Before he could go any further with that line of thought Tsubaki spoke again.

"We will now begin actual battle training. Are you ready?"

Addison took a deep breath before settling into what he thought was a battle ready stance. He grasped the God Arc in both of hands and crouched.

"Alright? Now let's get some practice. Try to destroy this training target."

The floor opened up and something jumped from the opening. Its body had a strange metallic texture. It reflected everything in a distorted way but it formed a specific shape. Overall the thing looked featureless aside from its face which had an almost ogre-like appearance. It stood on two hind legs and a large tail floated behind it.

"While it doesn't look like the real thing, this is an Ogretail. It's a common Aragami and you'll encounter it the most out of any other Aragami on your missions."

The look-alike glanced around the room before its sights settled on Addison. The New-Type God Eater tensed up as he stared at the way its mouth opened. A low growl escaped its maw before it began to run toward him.

"It's less powerful than an actual Ogretail but I suggest you take it seriously."

The monster lunged at the boy with its jaws open but Addison managed to roll to the side, dodging the attack. He leapt back up and took a swing at the monster's unprotected side. The attack landed, slicing open the fake Ogretail but it didn't do much damage. Wanting to press his advantage, Addison continued his assault with his blade but the fake Ogretail kept hopping around on, dodging his strikes.

A grunt of frustration made it past his lips before Addison lashed out with a thrust toward the monster's face. The beast ducked the blow and retaliated with a head-butt attack that sent Addison flying back. He soared through the air until he finally collided with the floor

The impact with the floor caused all of the air to vacate his lungs but the New-Type recovered quickly enough to roll away before the fake Ogretail pounced on the spot he had been in. Still quite breathless from the head-butt, Addison quickly created some distance between himself and his opponent but the monster was having none of it. It attempted another leaping attack but this time Addison was ready for it.

Once the beast got close enough Addison dashed forward and attempted another thrust toward the monster's skull. The blade sunk into the monsters head and kept going until it was completely skewered on Addison's God Arc.

"Hm, that was pretty impressive considering that it was your first time." Tsubaki announced over the speakers.

'_Impressive? _Addison thought incredulously, _'I damn near died for a second there!' _Propping his leg against the skull of the now dead training dummy, Addison pulled his blade free. The corpse fell to the floor and then dissolved into nothing.

"Naturally there's room for improvement but that's why I'm here. I couldn't help but notice that you didn't use your shield throughout the confrontation."

"There's a shield?" Addison yelled. He quickly inspected the God Arc again, but he didn't find much aside from a small protrusion that looked like a gun and a block of metal on the other side.

"If I remember correctly you can deploy the shield mentally, try it."

Nothing to lose Addison closed his eyes and thought _'shield'_. The sound of metal shifting entered his ears and once he opened his eyes again the block of metal on his God Arc had unfolded into a large rectangular plate. It didn't look too small but it wasn't very large either. Probably just enough to block the upper half of his body and a good portion of his thighs.

"Aside from that I also noticed that you just randomly swung your God Arc around like you were trying to kill a fly. Refrain from doing that or you'll waste too much energy." Tsubaki reprimanded him.

Addison's eye twitched slightly. "It's not like I know how to use this thing in the first place you know!" he shouted.

"And that's why we're here. The entire point of these training sessions is for you to improve. You will make mistakes and I **will **point them out regardless of your feelings. If I have to choose between you hating me or your survival…" she paused to let him figure it out himself, "well the choice is obvious isn't it?"

"I...," his shoulders sagged in defeat, "Okay I'll listen. Still, is there really a way to properly swing this thing?"

Addison couldn't see his superior at the moment but he got the impression that she was smiling at his cluelessness…either that or because he actually decided to listen. "Yes there is." she answered. "Right now your God Arc is equipped with a short blade, aptly named 'Knife'. Similar to a long blade, it has decent sundering capabilities but unlike a long blade it's capable of pierce attacks. I suggest that you interchange your slashes with more thrusts and parries if you can. Otherwise, try to not put too much power into your attacks all the time so you don't overextend. I believe that head-butt earlier wouldn't have happened if you hadn't overextended.

Addison squirmed a little when she brought up that little snafu. He had gotten impatient with the training dummy's dodging and had acted recklessly. The New-Type made a note to keep calm in future confrontations. "Right, so I should alternate my attacks often and gauge how much power I put into them each time."

"Basically. I should tell you that your God Arc has a few peculiar features that others don't have. Dr. Sakaki should inform you more on the subject later on so let's save that for later."

The black haired youth nodded and got into a battle ready stance. This time he wasn't going to get hit.

"So for the second target I need you to switch your God Arc into its Gun Form and…"

* * *

Addison limped out of the training area, Kota waiting outside with a chipper expression his face. His entire body was aching because Tsubaki had decided that three targets wasn't enough. By the end of the training session he had fought about eight of the damn things. It didn't help that she found it paramount to work on his dodging by having to of them attack at the same time while he was ordered to not retaliate. His eyes drifted toward Kota who seemed to be much better condition. The only sign that he had done anything was a few scratches and tears in clothing here and there. It almost made Addison feel a bit jealous that the boy's training was overseen by another God Eater. "So how'd your training go?" he asked.

"Well since Tsubaki had to train you they gave me another trainer It was someone named Sakuya." Kota answered.

"Sakuya?

"Yeah it was another God Eater who uses a Gun Type just like me." Kota's face took on a dreamy look. "I couldn't see her but I know that she looks cute."

Addison gave him an incredulous look. "From her voice alone?"

"Well yeah. I'd have you know that I have a knack for this kind of thing." Kota boasted.

"You mean making poor assumptions?"

"You'd agree with me if you heard her. She was so kind and supporting. I learned a lot from her."

"Lucky you. Tsubaki was like a drill sergeant. Then again I guess it's probably because she was worried for when I finally got missions."

"Well she does seem like the motherly type."

Addison paused briefly and gave the orange-haired boy a curious look before he broke into a fit of laughter. By the time he had settled down Kota had put a considerable amount of distance between them. "Are you okay Addison?"

Addison let out another chuckle at Kota's question before he answered. "Yeah I'm okay. A random thought just crossed my mind."

"What?"

A smirk crossed his lips. "I just imagined Tsubaki as a mother hen."

There was a slight pause before Kota started his own fit of laughter and Addison joined in. _'Yep,' _Addison thought while rolling on the floor, _'This God Eater thing might not be so bad afterall.'_

* * *

**A/N: And that ends Addison's first day in Fenrir. Next chapter is going to focus on his first mission and probably some character interaction. So yeah, Please R&R. Constructive Criticism is welcome.**


End file.
